


Don't You Cry No More

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Dean, saying goodbye to Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to see Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

Going to the graveyard in Lawrence Kansas was bittersweet, and Dean was stone faced as he stared down at Mary Winchester's grave.

When Castiel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, though, he broke.

Dean crumpled to his knees under the weight of his burdens, and Cas went right along with him.

He'd never seen Dean cry, even when he was beaten bloody by his own hand he'd fought it just as hard for Castiel as he 'd always fought for Sam.

Now, his face was twisted with agony, tears rolling down his cheeks freely.

His shoulders shook, Dean knowing that he had to live with the fact that the life he led was as far from what his mother had wanted for him as it could be.

To make it worse, he didn't know how to stop, how he could be happy doing something his mother hated.

Then again, he didn't know how to do anything else.

Castiel laid his arm over Dean's shoulders, and the hunter curled into him, hiding his face in the angel's neck.

Cas held him while he shook, hand rubbing soothing circles over his trembling back.

Dean made an ugly, wet gasping sound, saying something Castiel couldn't make out.

"What was that, Dean?"

He sniffled, pulling back.

His green eyes were glossy and red rimmed, face wet and nose snotty. "I never got to say goodbye."

If angels needed hearts, Castiel's would have broken at that.

"She burned up in the fire, and all I have is an empty grave." He hiccuped, cutting himself off.

"I can't even remember what her voice sounded like."

"Oh, Dean."

He hugged him again, and Dean let him.

They stayed like that until dark, the angel and the hunter embracing.

When Dean's tears dried, he pulled away, scrubbing at his face with the dirty cuff of his flannel shirt.

"Thanks, Cas. I needed that." And Dean hardly ever gave himself things he needed.

"You're welcome, Dean. And I won't tell Sam."

The hunter smiled for the first time since they stepped foot in the graveyard.


End file.
